Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Malus pumila, Mill.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98LYNNxe2x80x99.
Disclosed is a new and distinct variety of apple (Malus pumila, Mill) that was discovered in a cultivated area of the back yard of my residence off Washington State Highway 28, Rock Island, Wash. The seedling apparently germinated in about 1990 and was basically ignored until it fruited in 1999. I noticed the color and quality of this initial fruit. In the Spring of 2000, I grafted budwood from the seedling onto about 100 xe2x80x98Jonagoldxe2x80x99 (unpatented) trees growing on Malling 7 (unpatented) rootstock. This grafting took place in Rock Island, Wash. Approximately 10 of these grafts produced fruit in 2001. The fruit from these grafts and other characteristics of these grafts were identical to the fruit and other characteristics of the original seeding, thus confirming the stability of this new variety. I decided to call my new variety xe2x80x98LYNNxe2x80x99.
My new variety is a seedling apple tree with a distinct pink-red blush over about 20 to 80 percent of the fruit surface, which has a glossy yellow ground color. In addition, the fruit size typically is large, the shape conic, and the flesh crisp, juicy, and sweet-tart in flavor. These characteristics make it a clearly distinct new variety.
This apple of my new variety is very distinctive, not sharing a number of external or internal characteristics with any other variety. The apple of my new variety has the pink on yellow coloring similar to xe2x80x98Winter Bananaxe2x80x99 (not patented), but is much different in shape. xe2x80x98Winter Bananaxe2x80x99 is more round in shape with a very shallow basin. xe2x80x98Winter Bananaxe2x80x99 apple ripens in mid-late October and xe2x80x98Lynnxe2x80x99 ripens in mid-September.
xe2x80x98Cripps Pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880) has a similar pinkish coloring but matures in late October to November and is much more acidic at harvest time.
xe2x80x98Blushing Goldenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat No. 2,835) has a pinkish-red blush but resembles xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99 in shape and internal quality. The ground color of xe2x80x98Blushing Goldenxe2x80x99 is deep yellow and dull in luster, while xe2x80x98Lynnxe2x80x99 is very glossy.
xe2x80x98Criterionxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,505) is somewhat similar in color and maturity but very different in shape. xe2x80x98Criterionxe2x80x99 is distinctly conical and ribbed while xe2x80x98Lynnxe2x80x99 is more round conical with less prominent lobes at the calyx end. xe2x80x98Criterionxe2x80x99 is no longer grown commercially.
Asexual reproduction by grafting at Rock Island, Wash., as set forth above, has shown that the characteristics of my new variety are established, firmly fixed, and are transmitted through succeeding asexual propagation.
Certain characteristics of this variety, such as growth and color, may change with changing environmental conditions (e.g., photoperiod, temperature, moisture, soil conditions, nutrient availability, or other factors). Color descriptions and other terminology are used in accordance with their ordinary dictionary descriptions, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. Color designations (hue/value/chroma) are made with reference to the Munsell Book of Color, Kollmorgen Instruments Corp., 405 Little Britain Road, New Windsor, N.Y. 12553.